Little Rays of Sunshine
by juliagulia1017
Summary: Sillyfic. Subsequent to a successful mission gone suddenly awry, the former Rookie teams find themselves taking turns looking after a three year old Hinata! Expect moments of pure fluff, mischief making, and Hiashi trying to prove he can be a decent daddy


_Jeebus- I know you've seen this plot written hundreds of times on this site- I just couldn't resist writing one myself. Anyways, enjoy. Maybe I'll be more diligent updating this fic than I have been with some of my others... I'm kicking my ass for writing "Karma"- for some reason I don't know how to continue it. Grah._

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump and Viz. Expect OOCness (though I'll try not to overdo it.)_

* * *

Summary- Subsequent to a successful mission gone suddenly awry, the former Rookie teams find themselves taking turns looking after a three-year old Hinata! Expect moments of pure fluff, mischief-making, and Hiashi trying to prove he can be a decent daddy!!!

* * *

**Chapter One: Peekaboo!**

There were three things the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato simply thrived upon: sake, gambling, and **anti-aging cream**.

Everyone, including her longtime assistant, Shizune, believed her youthful appearance was maintained with a high-level _genjutsu,_ when in actuality, her secret was housed in the stamen of a rare flower that kept her looking well over half her age.

However, when she woke up one morning sans her usual alcohol-induced stupor, she realized that her miracle supply of special face treatment was nearly gone. Looking into the jar, she realized that if she used her lotion sparingly, she'd be able to make it last for four weeks- five, tops. The buxom blonde nearly had a conniption fit- that flower was extremely hard to come by!!!

Tsunade had discovered the ever-elusive plant's medicinal properties long ago while in Grass Country during the early stages of her wandering years; but these days, it was impossible for her to shirk her responsibilities to the village unless she had diplomatic reasons for traveling beyond its borders. Sometimes it was hard being the Hokage- terrible benefits, measly salary, ridiculous working hours, absolutely _**no **_paid vacation or sick days- but being the ruler and protector over a large nation such has hers also had a great perk:

_You could easily order someone else to do the work for you._

In an hour's time, Team 8 was reunited and sent on a C-rank mission to retrieve several samples of _gypsophila, _a flower better known as _baby's breath_. As common as the plant was, Tsunade gave the scouting team specific instructions to retrieve only the pollen extracted from translucent blooms and to be especially careful with the specimens. Since the flower was so hard to see, it only added to the level of difficulty in finding it. Also, due to its fragile nature, the blooms were known to darken and wither immediately when mishandled, therefore Hinata, who had years of experience working with flora, was advised to transfer the pollen into an airtight canister as quickly as possible. If the pollen was mixed with moisture and came in contact with skin, Tsunade lied to the group of Chuunin; the combination could be fatal, so everyone had to work with extreme caution.

They were given a month to conduct their search, but only one week after the flowers were harvested to return the _gypsophila _to Konoha, as its medicinal properties would lose their potency after seven days. Tsunade couldn't stress how important it was for the quartet to return within the given deadline- the thought of revealing her wrinkled visage before the entire world was something that she wanted to avoid at all costs.

Three and a half weeks into the mission, Akamaru discovered a large expanse of white flowers lining the outskirts of Grass Country. Kiba and Akamaru were instructed to stay away from the meadow for safety's sake, while Shino sent a few of his kikkai to scour the field and bring Hinata any flowers matching Tsunade's description. Several hours later, Hinata could only manage to extract a small amount of pollen. Realizing that the meager amount was better than nothing at all, the Hyuuga secured the sample in a glass vial, placed it in the breast pocket of her jacket, and the quartet hurried back toward Konoha trekking through the woodlands, stopping only when their bodies needed rest.

What they _didn't_ know was that some of the pollen had peppered onto her clothing during extraction and that Hinata had accidentally_ inhaled _some of it, not to mention the fact that it co-mingled with her sweat as she ran, eventually getting reabsorbed into her skin.

Before sundown, Team 8 settled camp for the night in two separate tents- Kiba, Akamaru and Shino in one, Hinata in the other.

Several hours of sleep later, Kiba woke up after watching Shino leaving the tent, mindful of the look of confusion written on his face. "What's wrong, Shino?" he asked, haphazardly folding up their sleeping bags as Akamaru stretched out his body and yawned deeply.

"Look," said Shino, holding out his hand. Within his palm was a cluster of bug larvae.

"HAH! You're a father, Shino! Congratulations!" Kiba guffawed.

"This isn't funny, Kiba," he frowned, as the two shinobi walked toward the other tent. "These were the kikkai I sent out to help Hinata. This could be a side effect of the pollen Hokage-sama warned us about. If any of it got on her-"

"You're worrying over nothing, Shino. You'll see. Oi, Hinata-chan!" Kiba said, making scratchy noises alongside the nylon wall with his nails, knowing how much the Heiress hated the sound. "Wake up! We need to get going!"

No answer. Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata- I'm coming in! You'd better be decent!" the Dog-nin joked, remembering that ever since he accidentally walked in on her while she was changing into her pajamas during their first ever overnight mission, Hinata opted to sleep in her regular clothes.

Pushing the tent flap aside, Kiba ducked as he entered the temporary shelter with a large grin etched onto his features. His smile quickly faded after he pulled her blanket down.

"P-Peekaboo!" giggled a pale-eyed little toddler in oversized clothing as she jumped and latched herself onto the Inuzuka's neck.

The shinobi took a whiff of the light scent emanating from the girl's body. His nose NEVER lied.

"Hina...ta?"

* * *

_I know there aren't that many funny moments in this first chapter, but give it some time... I'm aiming for something light and cutesy anyway, since Hinata was SUCH an adorable little tot. _

_Thanks for reading- concrit is welcome, reviews are love!! _


End file.
